


I wake up

by maschmello



Category: Every Day - David Levithan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maschmello/pseuds/maschmello
Summary: I wake up.Next to me is Alexander.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I wake up

I wake up.  
Next to me is Alexander. Yesterday I cooked with him, he showed me his room and we ate in his treehouse. We kissed and fell asleep next to each other.  
But today it’s different, I start to panic because sone he will wake up. I see his sleeping face, the face I kissed yesterday, but today it’s a different person.  
Everything is different today.  
Yesterday I wasn’t in the home oft he family Lin as a guest of Alexander. I was here because A was here.  
But he was just a guest in Alexanders body and now he is gone.  
Alexander rolls on his back, slowly waking. He probably remembers, meeting a girl and inviting her home, eating and joking with her, at least that's what A said. He would try, to giving him new memories.  
I can see the second he re embers Me, or at least the memories A implanted. He tenses slightly, not because he s uncontrollable that I am her, only because he knows that he is not alone.  
There is this gorgeos girl next to him, she was perfect and he is deeply in love with her, at least that’s what A lets him think.  
In reality, he never met me. When he turns to look at me, it will be the first time we see each other.  
But for him, I am that beautiful girl, just waiting for him, with no flaw and so perfect that he needs to love me for the rest of his life. No matter, that I'm no way near perfect, that I let Justin abuse me for over a year and even longer if A hadn’t shown me how bad he is.  
When he turns, it’s the opposite of slow motion, he wipes his head around, as if he is afraid, that I will vanish every minute, like a good dream, you instantly forget after waking up.  
That sort of dream you think about fort the rest of your day because you want to know what made you so happy.


End file.
